The gang leader and two wolves
by Mika the Dark princess
Summary: What Bella's a gang leader and is the imprint of two wolves what the hell is up with that. JBP JakeBellaPaul
1. Chapter 1

**The gang leader and two wolves**

**Mika: I own nothing but the plot and any charterers I add.**

**Bella: Wow I'm not a bitch in this story**

**Mika: Of course not…you're a total badass in this story**

**Bella: Sweetness **

**Mika: On to the story**

Ch.1

Bella packed her bags as she thought about what had happened in the last two hours.

*Flashback*

Bella drove down to La push to talk to Jacob and ask what the hell was his problem, last week all he wanted to do was hang out with her then suddenly he says that they can't hang out anymore because he dad said so. That was some fucking bullshit when has he ever listened to Billy when it came to her? Never that's when. Bella pulled at his house and knocked on the door his dad answered "Oh Bella Jake's not here."

"Cut the bullshit Billy I already know what he is, he's part of the pack right." Bella said with a frown

"How do you know a tribal secret, it's supposed to be a tribe member only thing?" Billy asked

"Jake told me before he became a wolf. And plus the pack saved me from Laurent. Now where is he?" Bella explained and asked in the same breath.

"He's in his room." Billy said as he rolled out of the room to call Sam. Bella nodded at him and marched upstairs and into his room, she found him on his bed passed out. Bella walked over to him and shook him awake all the while saying "Wakey wakey Jakey I've got something to tell you." Jake slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bella and said

**(Mika: Should I end here? *Dodges random items being thrown at her by angry readers***

**Mika: Never mind I'll keep going.)**

"Bella what are you doing here? I told you we couldn't hangout anymore"

"We can now I know all about the pack." Bella said

"What! How?" Jake asked

"Remember when you told me the story about the cold ones, that's how." Bella explained

"Oh yeah, but that was way before the pack started." Jake said

"Why don't you introduce me to the rest of the pack, oh and Jake ask Sam what imprinting is." Bella said

"Sure. I already know what imprinting is and I know who my imprint is, it's my best friend, but I don't think she's ready for me to tell her that." Jake said with a smile then it turned into a frown when he said that last part.

"Awww Jake I've been ready for a while now." Bella said with a smile as the two of them headed for Emily's house to meet the rest of the pack. Little did they know that Bella would be the first to be the imprint of two wolves. When they got to Emily's house the rest of the pack was about to eat, but when they heard the door open and the two of them walk in.

"Jacob what the fuck is a pale face doing here?" Sam asked

"She's my imprint." Jake answered

"Does she know?" Sam asked again

"Of course she does." Jake said "I came over here to introduce her to you guys, Bella the one that asked all the questions is Sam he's the alpha, next to him is Paul…" Bella looked at Paul and felt complete inside her head she thought 'You have got to be kidding me why do I have to end up the hot-heads of the pack. God hates me that's the only expiation.'

"Bella sweetheart why do you head to the kitchen and get to know Emily Sam's imprint I need to talk to Sam and the other guys for a bit." Jake said

"Okay." Bella said as she headed into the kitchen to talk to Emily. Once Bella was out of hearing range Jake glared at Paul and said "What the fuck was that Paul she's my imprint."

"How the hell should I know, she looked at me and it just happened." Paul answered just as confused

"Paul Jacob enough…has never happened before so both of you calm down and go ask her if she is okay being with both of you." Sam said as he used his alpha voice

They nodded and took a deep breath and calmed down and walked into the kitchen to talk to Bella.

"Bella baby I know you felt the imprint bond between you and Paul happen, how do you feel about being the imprint of two wolves?" Jacob asked calmly

"Honestly I'm fine with it as long as the two of you can get along." Bella answered

TO BE CONTUNIED…

**Mika: And that readers is the end of chapter one.**

**Bella: I hate you Mika…why does it have to be Paul and Jacob?**

**Mika: Because I wanted someone else who would let you do what you want but at the same time set limits for you.**

**Bella: Then why not Quil or Embry hell Jared would be fine to.**

**Mika: Sorry I already have imprints of them picked out one of them is myself and the other is maybe the first two reviewers **

**Bella: Awww I really wanted Quil.**

**Mika: Tough shit Quil, Embry, and Seth are mine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mika: Hi everyone I'm back*dodges random items being thrown by readers***

**Bella: What took you so long?**

**Mika: I got lost on the road called life**

**Bella: So you forgot about your stories**

**Mika: No…maybe…yes**

**Bella: Just do the disclaimer and move on to the story**

**Mika: I own nothing but the plot and any characters I mat add.**

**The Gang Leader and Two Wolves**

**CH.2**

Jacob and Paul looked at each other and nodded their consent to that. Bella smiled and said, "Then I have no problem with the two of you being my imprints." Paul and Jake smiled at this as then walked towards her and nuzzled her neck. Paul paused in nuzzling her neck and said, "Bella we need to talk to you in private to discuss some rules." Bella simply nodded her head as Jake picked her up and walked out the door with Paul following behind him.

***Cliff on La Push beach***

Bella, Paul and Jake sat on the cliff watching the ocean in a peaceful silence, a few minutes passed and Paul spoke up "Belle…Kitten me and Jake have a few rules that we need you follow or else we're going to have to punish you understand?"

Bella nodded and said, "I understand. What are the rules?"

Jake answered, "No other males besides Charlie and the pack are allowed to touch you."

Paul continued, "You are to always tell us where your going and who you're going to be with."

Jake finished up by saying, "At all time you will have your cell on. Are we clear angel?"

"Yes I under…" Bella was interrupted by her cell ringing she checked the caller id and saw the name second in command flash on the screen and answered immediately with, "What do you want Dani I am kind of busy."

The person now known as Dani answered, "Sorry to disturb you boss but something came up that needs you immediate attention."

"And what would that be?" Bella answered in a snotty voice

"Well you see….yourdaughterhasbeenkidnapedb ytheholydemonsandtheonlywayt ogetherbackisifyoubeattherel eaderinastreetrace." (Your daughter has been kidnaped by the holy demons and the only way to get her back is if you beat their leader in a street race.)

Bella voice changed from what happy and bubbly to a no none-sense tone as she yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPED WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HER LIKE I TOLD YOU TO DO?"

Dani answered in a stuttering voice, "W…w…e…l…l um…you see…what had happened was I was watching her like you told me to when we attacked by like fifty of them I told her to run, but there was to many of them and they got her. I'm sorry Lady Red Dragon."

Bella growled into the phone and then said, "When did this happen?"

Dani answered in a nervous voice, "Um…three weeks ago."

"WHAT THIS HAPPENED HOW LONG AGO…AND WHY AM I JUST NOW FINDING OUT ABOUT IT?" Bella screamed

"We spent all that time looking for her when they sent us a letter halting our search for her." Dani explained

"What did the letter say?" Bella asked

"It said we continued to search for her she would be killed and that you have five days to get to Phoenix and for everyday you're late a finger will be cut off until you get there." Dani said

"So let me get this straight my daughter Mika was kidnaped three weeks ago and the only reason you haven't retrieved her is because if continue to look her she will be killed, and the only way for me to get her back is for me to come down to Phoenix and beat the leader in a street race." Bella summarized

"Pretty much." Dani said

"I still have one question why did the holy demons take her I thought we were allies?" Bella asked

"Were but the have a new leader who is hell bent on getting revenge against you." Dani said

"Who is the new leader?" Bella asked

"A woman named Victoria." Dani Said

Bella turned deathly pale when she heard the name, Jake and Paul who had been silent spoke at the same time "Angel/Kitten what's wrong?" Bella shock her head at them and said to Dani "I will be there in three days get my car ready in two days got it?" Bella command

"Yes ma'am. Which car do you want ready and what upgrades do you want?" Dani questioned

"I want my red Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. Every upgrade that we have." Bella said

"Right away ma'am. I will see you soon." Dani said as she hung up the phone to get started on the preparations for Bella's arrival and to start working on her car. Bella shock her head as she mumbled about incompact gang members and stupid grudge holding vampires. Jake and Paul looked at each other and nodded and yelled at the same time, "Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell was that all about?" Bella keep her head down when she realized that her wolves were pissed and they wanted answers now. Paul growled at Bella as he stood in front of her and said in a deadly calm voice, "Answer us now Isabella or else we're going to punish you for disobeying us." Bella looked at them and started explaining, "How Renee had got into some trouble with the Red Dragons and the only way for the problem to be settled was for one of to join, Renee volunteered me immediately saying how it was all my fault any way yada yada so I was forced to join. Throughout my time there I rose through the ranks and Became leader."

Jake nodded and stated, "And the daughter part."

"Well after I had become leader I was out riding my bike when I saw a little girl being chased by some thugs so I stepped in and saved her life and adopted her as my daughter. There I told you everything can I go I have to pack and book a flight to Phoenix?" Bella asked Jake and Paul nodded but Paul added one thing, "The only way you can go is if we go with you. This is non negotiable." Bella just nodded her head and left to pack.

***End Flash Back***

TBC….

**Mika: All right folks there you have it.**

**Bella: Mika I love you.**

**Mika: Why?**

**Bella: You just gave me my dream car.**

**Jake: *Growl***

**Mika: Jake don't growl at me.**

**Jake: Why not do you have any idea how much danger you put Bella in?**

**Mika: Of course I do I am the author.**

**Paul: Then why did you do it?**

**Mika: Because there aren't at lot of stories out there where Bella totally a badass plus this is the first one where she is a gang leader.**

**Bella: Paul Jake leave My daughter alone.**

**Jake/Paul: Daughter!?**

**Mika: Duh**

**Bella R and R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gang leader and two wolves**

**Mika: All right time for Bella to kick Vicky's ass.**

**Bella: Oh hell yeah. I've been waiting for this.**

**Jake: *growl***

**Mika: *sends Jake to Bella/Edward fan fic***

**Jake: NOOOOOOOOOOO the horror.**

**Mika: I own nothing but plot and characters I add.**

**CH.3**

Bella finished packing and then she booted up her laptop so she could book a flight, when she heard someone tapping on her window she saw that it was Fuckward so she sent a text to Jake and Paul.

'_Hey babes I got a problem here.' B_

'_What's the problem Angel?' J_

'_What's wrong kitten?' P_

'_A certain Vamp is tapping at my window.' B_

'_Well be right there don't open the window until we get there.' J and P_

'_Okay see you soon.' B_

Bella put her cell down and went back to booking their flight to Phoenix. Fuckward kept tapping at her window and she just ignored him until her phone beeped with a text.

'_We're outside come on out so we can talk to him.' J_

Bella walked outside and looked up at the tree and said, "What the hell do you want Edward?"

Edward jumped out of the tree and said, "Bella I'm so sorry everything I told you when I left was a lie. Please take me back."

Bella looked at Edward then laugh and said, "Ha ha you really think I'm dumb enough to take you back after what you did to me."

Edward simply nodded his head.

Bella glared at him and said, "If I could slap you I would." Bella started to walk away from him when grab her arm with bruising strength Bella looked at him and said, "You better let go of me if you want to live."

"What could a pathetic little girl like you do?" Fuckward asked with a sneer

Bella smirked and said, "I don't have to do anything my imprints will take care of it for me."

Fuckward opened his mouth to say something when he found himself face to muzzle with two angry wolves. Bella looked and the scene and said, "Fuckward my mates Jake and Paul, mates meet Fuckward." Bella looked at the time and said, "Oh shit we need to go now our flight leaves in three hours." The guys nodded and thought to Fuckward _'STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM OUR OR ELSE YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT DUST IN THE WIND!' _ And they shifted back and grabbed their bags out of the woods and headed into Bella's house and saw her writing a note to Charlie saying she was going to see her mom and would be back in a few days. Bella placed the note on the fridge door and walked out the house. Bella looked at her boys and said, "So which one of you is gonna carry me to the airport?"

Jake and Paul looked at each other and said, "Paul/Jake will"

Bella smiled at them and said, "Whoever answers this question about me will give me a ride. What is my favorite food cooked by Emily?" Both Jake and Paul thought about it came up with an answer Jake answered first, "Is it her blueberry muffins?"

Bella smiled but said, "Nope."

Paul answered, "Is it her chocolate chip blueberry pancakes?"

"How'd you know?" Bella asked

"Easy She always makes a huge stack when ever you come over." Paul answered. Bella nodded and said, "Well I guess you're giving me a wolf back ride." With that being said Bella Hopped onto Paul's back and headed for the airport. The gang got to the airport in record time and got through security and was waiting at their terminal, then boarded their flight.

***Phoenix***

Bella, Jake, and Paul exited the plane and headed towards baggage claim where the meet Bella second in command Dani. Dani stood about 5' 5" with a light caramel skin tone and dark chocolate brown, black as night wavy hair down to her ass. Dani looked at Bella and bowed at the waist and said, "M'lady I hope your flight was enjoyable."

Bella looked at Dani and said, "Whatever can we go I need to save my daughter."

"Right this way Ms. Dragon." Dani said as she led the group out of the airport.

***Red dragon base***

Bella sat in her throne with Paul and Jake on both sides of her and spoke, "Why I am surrounded idiots. I gave on simple order and you couldn't even do that." The gang leaders looked down in shame until one spoke, "I will never see you as leader bitch."

Bella looked around the crowed and then saw the one who spoke and said, "So do you wish to challenge me for leader rights?"

"Yes" spoke the gang member

"Fine but before you can fight me you must beat one of my personal bodyguards." Bella said then looked at her mates and said, "Which one of you wants to fight this fool?"

"I'll fight him." Paul said. Bella nodded and stood up and kissed Paul on the lips and said, "Don't toy with him end it quickly I want to find my daughter.". Paul nodded and stepped away from Bella and walked towards the idiot that insulted his mate. The idiot pulled back his fist and punched Paul in the gut, as loud 'crack' was heard as said idiot held his injured hand, Paul simply looked at him like he was retarded and punched him in the gut the idiot doubled over in pain and then Paul hit him on the back of his neck knock him out.

**TBC…**

**Mika: Until next chapter my dear readers.**

**Bella: That was an exciting chapter.**

**Paul: I can't believe I got the question right.**

**Jake: Neither can I.**

**Mika: R 'n' R**


End file.
